


Before you Leave (You Must Know You’re Beloved)

by lgbtztark



Category: IronStrange - Fandom, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Genius, Stephen needs a hug, Tony Needs a Hug, domestic husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtztark/pseuds/lgbtztark
Summary: Stephen is about to go on an interdimensional battle with chances of not coming back. Trying to protect his husband from the pain and grief, he erases himself from Tony Stark’s memory. He just wasn’t expecting he’d make it out alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> – i'm writing this with the help of @downeydict so thanks to her again  
– english isn't our first language so take it easy please we're trying our best
> 
> hope you like it!!!

Present (2023)

“What’s your job exactly besides making balloon animals?”

“Protecting you, douchebag!”

Tony snorts in disbelief. “Me? I don’t even know who you are, Dumbledore!” he gestures to the portal closing behind Stephen.

“We were married once.”

“What?” 

————————————-

Past (2018)

“Doctor Stark!” both men turned their heads to the intern arriving at the lab.

“Yeah?”

“Not you, dear, you keep forgetting you didn’t take my name after the wedding.” Tony chuckles.

“Well, you keep calling me Doctor Stark in bed it’s kind of hard to remember.”

“There’s a kid in the room!” Peter Parker, Tony’s favorite person, was making disgusting sounds which Stephen rolled his eyes at.

Doctor Strange could do the math. 10 years since he knows Tony. 7 since they got married. 2 years since his car accident and found the Mystic Arts. 2 years since a lot of fighting and tears were the only thing they knew. “I’m useless, Stark!” “I made a promise to stay and I’m not leaving, stop trying!”. A couple of years since Stephen moved to Nepal and his husband tagged along. Tony was there during his healing process. During Dormammu. He remembers dying again and again and again and the engineer’s voice inside his head pushing him to don’t give up. To be better. Because for Tony, Stephen Strange was the best man to ever walk the Earth. And that time, the doctor believed in. One year since they got back to New York and they made it public their relationship. Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, Stark Industries heir, philanthropist, powerless, human, were happily married to a secret sorcerer. He simply loved living a double life with Stephen. 

“Earth back to Stephen!” Tony’s voice bring him back to the lab.

“As I was saying Doctor Strange, I think I should be a part of your new research medical department at SI” Peter was excited rambling about medical cures, techniques.

“You’re 16, what could you possible want in the medical field?”

“I’m 23 for the last time, Doc.” Peter rolls his eyes “You keep saying I’m 16 for the last six years. And I’m not an intern anymore, I’m the Head of the Technology Department and you know it.”

“He’s right, baby. Pepper gave him a promotion. He’s not an intern anymore, he’s a baby with tons of money to spend making new cellphones.” 

“And I repeat myself. What could you possibly want in the medical field?”

“Well...” Peter scruffs the back of his neck “I’m a genius and kind of bored right now”

“Oh my God, you’ve been spending way too much time with my husband.” Stephen points at them pretending to be disappointed.

“Say that again!” Tony grabs Stephen by the wrists.

“I mean it! He’s only 16 and already thinks he could save the world all by himself because he’s bored. I bet you’re the one who puts this ideas inside his head. One day....”

“Not that part, Stephen!” Tony interrupts him half chuckling half impatient. “I mean the part where you call me your husband.”

Stephen softens at that and gives him husband a peck on the lips. “You’re my husband and not even death will change that!” he receives a smile back and Peter cuts off their moment. 

“My parents are so fucking disgusting!” 

“Language!” Tony shouts.

“Your what now?” Stephen shouts back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it!

Past (2018)

Tony was sitting with Harley Keener, his other favorite kid, trying to help him out with some calculus. 

“Did you get it know?”

“Yeah,” Harley rubbed the back of his neck. “I think.”

A couple of minutes after, they heard the front door of the lab opening and Tony felt a kiss on the top of his head. Stephen arrived home. 

“Morning.” Stephen whispered and messed with Harley’s hair “Since when do we have so many children around?” The doctor was smirking, leaving Harley to roll his eyes. 

“Hm.. I don’t know, they kind of invaded the house, I guess” Tony joined his husband smirk. “I think we should call the cops on them.” 

"I can always send them with a one way ticket to Himalaia.” 

“First of all, I’m not a kid!” 

“You and Peter keep saying that but it doesn’t mean I believe you.” Stephen was in a good mood, sitting besides Tony. 

"Mom, dad’s being a bitch.” Harley pouts.

Tony turned his head to Stephen so he could take a real look at his gorgeous man. Then he decided to sit in the doctor’s lap and start a make out session, leaving Stephen to laugh in between kisses and Harley to grunt even more.

“Can you do that when I’m not here? It’s embarrassing!” 

“I can’t! I’m addicted to those lips!” 

“You’re disgusting! I’m leaving to play videogame with Pete.” 

Stephen ran his fingers through Tony’s hair and kissed his forehead, Tony was smiling. “He’s right, you know” 

“About?” 

“Us being disgusting.” 

“He puts chocolate bars inside his hot dog, he has no right to call us disgusting” Stephen laughs and Tony sits straight. “Besides, there’s no one in the world I’d rather be disgusting with.” Tony smiled.

“Sap.”

“Kiss me again you fool.” And he did.

________________

Present (2023)

“Are you high, is that it?” Tony was almost screaming, throwing hands everywhere. “Or am I high is that why I’m seeing Harry Potter live?” 

“Anthony, I can explain.” 

“How do you know my name? Are you some kind of stalker?” 

“I already told you!” Stephen tried to take a step forward but stopped when he saw Tony taking one behind.

“Look..” Tony took a deep breath and was clearly terrified about magic. “I don’t know what kind of prank this shit is but you can stop that now, okay? This shit is not fucking cool!” 

Before Stephen could open his mouth to try and explain again, he was interrupted. “Maybe your husband looked like me, but I’m not him, I’m really sorry, I never got married.” 

"Tony..."

“I’m leaving now” Tony spoke fast and started walking faster.

Stephen took a deep breathe and noticed Peter was still there staring at him.

“I’m really sorry, dad” Stephen just nodded and gave him a hug when he saw Peter’s sad face.

“How are you?”

“I’m hanging in there..” Peter said almost in a whisper. “We miss you home. You?” 

Stephen gave him a tired smile. “I’ve been better.” 

“If there’s anything I can do to help...”

“Wong is helping me in the library trying to find a counter spell.. Just” Stephen was exhausted and hopeless. “Take care of him, okay?” 

Peter nodded and gave the doctor another hug before following one of his father figures, leaving another behind.

“That got be a fucking joke!” Tony arrived at his penthouse with Peter tagging along. He didn’t even notice his two best friends, Carol and Rhodey sitting on a couch, looking at him confused. 

“Shit, I forgot we were going out tonight guys, I’m sorry.” Tony grunted and sat beside Carol, leaning his head on her shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, Tones.” Rhodey replied, getting up. “Want some coffee?” and the answer came in as a loud “Yes, Platypus!” 

“So, why are you so mad?” Carol asked and Parker gave her a knowing sad look. 

“Ugh, I met this guy today and he was a wizard? Straight out of Hogwarts and he was saying we were married?” Tony took the cup of coffee his friend was offering. “And that must be a joke, right? Someone trying to take pictures for a magazine or money.” Tony took a sip “It was a fucking joke, better be. Are you involved in this? I swear to God..” 

Carol and Rhodey looked at each other and then gave Peter another look. The boy looked defeated and about to cry at any second. 

“Of course it wasn’t us!” 

“Peter Benjamin Parker, was that you trying to prank me?” Tony folded his arms. “Halloween is near, I knew it!” 

“It wasn’t me!” Peter wined “I was with you all along! I wouldn’t even have the time.” Peter continued “And you said yourself, it was a bad joke, my pranks are always awesome!” The boy faked a smile.

“It doesn’t matter.. He looked rude and stubborn and-“ The engineer rolled his eyes and sighed. “Anyways, I’d never marry a guy like him.” 

“He didn’t even say anything besides you were married!” Peter seemed troubled like he wanted to say more.

“Did you see him using fucking magic?” Tony stood up “He scared the living shit out of me!” Another sigh “Wait here.” and then he disappeared. Probably went to work, clearly annoyed and stressed. 

Peter sat right beside Rhodes and the three of them stood there in an uncomfortable silence. 

“So..” Carol whispered “What are we gonna do?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carol and rhodey ask some questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it!

Present (2023)

Carol and Rhodey were walking side my side to the Sanctum, also known as, Stephen’s old home and his workplace. 

"Do you think he’s okay?" 

"Who?" Rhodey asked.

"Stephen..." Carol said, interlocking their fingers, “I mean, we think Tony is doing fine, right? So that leave us, Stephen.”

"I hope so" 

Rhodey knocked on the door and it opened just a couple seconds later, leaving them to an empty room and a man standing in the middle. Wong. 

"Wong, we need to talk" 

The man took a breathe and they got in. “I think I have an idea on what you want,” the man closed the door behind them “Make yourself at home. Tea?” 

Both of them declined.

“I’ll be straight with you,” Carol shifted in the chair “Tony doesn’t remember Stephen.” 

“No.”

"But we do.”

“Yes”

"C’mon.” Rhodey rolls his eyes and look at his friend sorcerer “You gotta give me more here. Why? What happened?”

Wong cleared his throat “There was an interdimension fight. A big one and Stephen was afraid of not coming back, he didn’t want Tony to mourn for him or to suffer..” he adjusted his posture “So he erased Tony’s memory, an idiot move if I may add, I don’t know why he didn’t erase yours or the boys, I believe he didn’t want to be forgotten forever.” 

“Okay..” Carol sighed “But why don’t just tell Tony everything?” 

“It’s been a while since Stephen erased his memory, Tony kept on living and creating new memories on top of his forgotten ones so if we tell him everything, it’d be too much information for his brain to cope and this may leave permanent damages. Stephen doesn’t wanna risk.”

“He can go mad?” Carol raised her voice a bit, clearly worried. 

“Maybe. We don’t know for certain.”

"You’re saying if we’d tell Tony, he could... bug?” Rhodey started “Like all his systems could crash and he could die?” Wong arched his eyebrow. 

“Rhodey!”

“What? I’m just trying to understand what he said!”

“If you prefer this term, James, then yes, Tony could... bug.”

At that moment, Rhodes phone started ringing and he excused himself to answer. 

“And how’s he been doing?” Carol whispered.

Wong took a long sigh. “He spends his days locked in the library.”

"Should I go try talking him out of there? Has he been eating? Sleeping? If he needs anything, you call me.” Carol wrote her number on a piece of paper she saw on the table. “I can’t imagine what he’s been going through.” 

“It’s best to leave him to his own devices, you know how stubborn he is when he wants something” Wong stood up “If he needs our help, he’ll come to us.” 

Before Carol could argument, Rhodey came back “Tones is inviting us for dinner.” 

Carol hugged Wong, taking him by surprise. “If any of you need anything, I mean it, anything, you call.” he simply nodded. 

They said their goodbyes and left.  
________________

Past (2019)

"Tell me again why am I here?” Stephen turned to look at his friend. 

“Tony’s busy with Rhodey and Maria couldn’t make it.”

“So I’m your last option.”

“Obviously not, Stephen. You know how much I love you,” Carol smirked and interlocked their arms, resting her head on his shoulder. “And you came because you’re a great friend and you love me....?” 

“I’m starting to regret the last bit tho” Stephen smiled “What do you wanna do first?” 

“The bouquet!” 

They were downtown, trying to put together Carol and James’ wedding. Tony of course, was Rhodey’s best man, Maria was busy with her daughter and it was left to the best man’s husband, to help the bride out. They entered some flower shop. 

“What flowers would you think it’d be great within it?” 

“You’re marrying in the country”

“Thanks for letting us with the house by the way.”

“It’s our pleasure, honey.” Carol smiled “So I think it’d be beautiful some sunflowers and red roses. Better, white ones.” 

“Perfect!” they exclaimed when the woman attending them came back with their bouquet. They went to the cashier and made a reservation for that kind of arrangement and paid for them. 

“Okay,” Carol said excited “Now the dress!” 

Stephen grumped and scratched his neck. “You sure Maria is busy?”

“Yep.” she nodded “And you’re way better than Tony at this.”

“Well, I did plan our wedding.” he smiled, remembering “He was busy freaking out with Peter and Harley.” 

“What if I gave you a bouquet? Would that make you less grumpy?” 

“Oh you know me so well.” 

“You didn’t get a bouquet at your wedding so..”

“No, because I walked down the isle with Wong on one arm and Christine on the other.” 

“Yeah, I remember that day..” She sighed “You were so cute, I remember Tony was crying at the little gazebo you pulled out at that beach. He said to me “I’m marrying my soulmate, Carol Danvers, beat that up, bitch!”

Stephen allowed himself a loud laugh while they arrived at the store Carol was buying her dress. “I believe a 100% it did happen.” 

Some minutes later, Stephen was reading a magazine, talking out how the great tech titan, Tony Stark was off the market for almost a year now, when Carol’s voice made presence.

“Close your eyes!” 

He rolled them first before doing her request.

“Are you ready?”

“As much as a Stark can be.”

“Open your eyes.” Carol was in front of him, wearing a mermaid backless dress, white silk covering it all. Stephen was stunned with his friends beauty.

“Wow..”

“What? Is it ugly? Not good enough?”

“Shut up, Carol” he stood up, gesturing all over “You’re perfect! God, it’s so beautiful I might cry.” 

She gave him a smile before turning to look in the mirror again. “I’m getting married, Steph!” 

“Sure about that? We can still runaway, I leave Tony a note.” he joked, earning a laugh from the woman who pulled him down to a tight hug. 

“What was that for?” 

“Thank you for coming.” she seemed about to cry. Stephen knew the feeling. He’s been there, he actually cried hugging the tailor when he was taking his measures for the tux, Christine had to intervene.

“You have nothing to thank me for, I had nothing better to do anyways.” Humor her up, Stephen, he was thinking. 

She smirked and put her two hands on Stephen’s shoulders. “I need to ask you something.”

“I’d love to, Carol, but I’m married to your best friend.”

“I’m trying to be emotional here!!” he laughed, putting on a serious face. “So.. since Tony is my fiancé’s best man and Maria is my maid of honor, I was wondering if maybe.. would you like to take me down the isle?” 

“Are you serious?” Carol nodded and hold back a laugh when she saw her friend almost bursting into tears when he hugged her. 

“It’d be my honor.”


	4. Chapter 4

Present (2023)

Wong knocked on the door for the fifth time before Stephen opened it.

Grumpy, he said. “What?” 

“Stephen, you can’t lock yourself in the library forever.” 

“Yes, I can.”

“No, as Sorcerer Supreme, you have duties to the universe and we’re counting on you..” Wong sighs “As your friend, I’m worried about you, you need to get out, eat something, talk to someone.”

“I already ate.” Stephen snorted “And I’m talking to you, aren’t I?”

“When did you eat? Or sleep?” Wong scalded “Stop being stubborn for once or so help me Vinshati I’ll make you.” 

They shared a serious silent look till Stephen sighed. “Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Why don’t you try be friends with him?”

“He thinks I’m crazy!”

“He wouldn’t be the first” Wong smirked “And Carol came by, said you can call her whenever you need, maybe try that.” he put a hand on the sorcerer’s shoulder “Please, try something, Stephen..” and he left, closing the door behind him.

Stephen grabbed his phone and thought about calling her. But just thinking about her looking at him with such sadness would cause him to breakdown and he doesn’t need that right now. 

He needed to feel loved. No judgment attached, he just wanted to be able to breathe without aching and that’s why he called him.

“Dad?” he heard the teen’s voice and within seconds he was feeling a bit better.

“Harley.”

"Stephen!"

The man smiled. “How are you, kid?”

“First of all, still not a kid” he chuckled “I’m fine, what about you?”

“Yeah..”

They fell silent.

“God, auntie Carol told me what happened, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Stephen nodded even tho the boy couldn’t see him “Can we meet?”

“Sure, where?”

“Your favorite coffee shop”

“Oh yes, now we’re talking! See you in a bit, dad.” he could hear him talking to Peter before hanging up the phone. 

Stephen sighed again. This was becoming a habit he didn’t like it. He took a quick shower, put on some casual clothes and portaled himself to an ally across the coffee shop. He got in, spotting Harley at their usual table and he went to his kid. 

When the boy noticed him, he stood up and gave Stephen the tightest hug, the man thought he could break there and then. “Hi”

“Hey, kid.” Stephen messed with the teen’s hair, making him roll his eyes.

“So,” Harley started “Did something happen? Besides of course, the shit going on already.” 

“Nah, I just took Wong’s advice and thought about it,” he rubbed his hand on his face “I can’t stop living and sure as hell, I can’t push you and Peter away.”

“We weren’t going anywhere, dad.” he murmured “I mean, we already have mom who’s the most stubborn little shit and we still hang around so you have no choice.”

Stephen smiled remembering how accurate Harley was. His husband was a pain in the ass if he wanted to. Tony. 

“So, Peter is cooking dinner tonight and you’re invited.” 

“But, Tony..” he started before Harley cut him.

“He’s out with Carol and uncle Rhodey. He won’t come home and Peter is almost crying every day because he misses you so bad and I miss you so please..” the boy begged, letting some of his walls down and Stephen just wanted to put him close and never let go.

“Fine, let’s go.” he said instead. 

Both of them decided on walking home, Harley filling up the silence talking about college, about Peter, always leaving Tony out of the subjects. It hurt. 

“We’re home!” the boy shouted and Peter came rushing from the living room.

“Hey, dad!” Peter waved “Harley.”

“Please tell me you didn’t burn our food.”

“Excuse you, I’m an awesome cook!” 

God, Stephen missed this so much. 

Peter pulled Stephen out of his trance by grabbing his arms and pushing him to the kitchen. “Let’s eat!” 

They started eating in silence, when Stephen looked at them. “I’m so sorry for this again” for destroying our family, went unsaid. 

“It’s okay, we understand.” 

“Totally,” Peter said his mouth full of spaghetti “I’d do the same if I were you.” 

“To whom?” Stephen joked, hiding a smile.

Peter widened his eyes before saying: “Nobody!” 

“Hmmm, Pete” Harley arched an eyebrow towards his brother “Are you in love hun?” 

“No!”

Harley was about to say something when they heard the door opening. “Shit!” 

“Boys, I’m home!” Tony’s voice echoed and he walked in the kitchen “What’s he doing here?”

“I invited him.” Peter covered.

“Why?” Tony was clearly in distress “He’s the one crazy dude saying we were married. How the fuck do you know him?” 

“Remember when I said I was interested in the medical field?” Peter said again “He was a worldwide known neurosurgeon and school recommended him for private classes.” Not a total lie. 

Tony gave him a mean look. Took a deep breathe and “Until the last I heard, doctors can’t perform magic.” 

“It depends on who’s asking” Harley murmured and Tony shot him a zip it.

“I’m no longer a doctor,” Stephen’s voice was so broke “Long story.”

“Oh sure, Voldemort.”

“We were just having dinner before Doctor Strange leaves, mom.”

“I have no idea where you came up with that nickname.” Tony snorted.

“I’m sorry for scaring you at the park,” the sorcerer looked straight into Tony’s eyes “I got confused, my memory seemed to fail me, and you looked so much alike him.” 

Harley and Peter shared a sad look.

“Did you find him? Your husband?”

“In a way, yes.”

“I hope you find him in the way you want then.” Tony said

“Me too,” it was all he was capable of saying without bursting into tears.

At some point, seconds, minutes, he couldn’t tell, Tony joined them at the table, asking the boy how was their day and sneaking glances at Stephen. If Peter brought the man in, he would trust the kid.

“I gotta go,” Stephen stood up “It’s late.”

Peter and Harley got up and accompanied him to the front door. Peter hugged him and whispered an I love you in which Stephen said it back.  
Harley did the same, without the I love you but with a “bye, dad, I’ll come by the Sanctum.”  
Tony didn’t came to the door but waved the man a silent goodbye.

When they closed the door, Tony stood up announcing he was going to the workshop. “I still think he’s a psycho.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any typos and hope you like it!!

Past (2008)

Tony had been observing the man for a couple of minutes now. He was in some kind of Medical Gala, Pepper demanded him to go. Lots of people had told him he was good at reading them, so he clearly noticed a man trying his best to be polite while dismissing a younger man, who was desperately flirting with him, the pseudo doctor seemed uncomfortable. 

“Tony, are you listening to me?” Rhodey put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hm? Of course.”

“No, you’re not.”

The colonel followed his friend gaze and nodded when he saw what, or better, who, Tony was staring at. 

“You’re impossible.” Rhodey noticed him grinning against his drink.

“I haven’t done anything!” 

"Not yet. I’ve known you for years,” he nodded again “And I think it’s best for me to go mingle a bit, good luck with whatever you’re planning in this head of yours”

Tony would argue but his best friend already left, leaving him to stare at the doctor again. He was tall, slim, dark hair with some grey strains on the sides and desperately bored pierced eyes. He was breathtaking, it was the engineer’s last thought before putting his glass down approaching the men. 

Stephen didn’t even care to listen the name of the man who was in front of him, for God’s sake, he just wanted him to stop flirting with him like a teenager and leave him be. 

“So, what do you think if I take you out someday?” The other spoke.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea” Stephen looked around trying to find Christine. 

“But..” 

“Excuse me,” both men turned to look at Tony Stark with his best billionaire posture. 

“What do you want?” the other man crossed his arms.

Tony half closed his eyes, making it clear the tone was unwelcome but he kept the smile. 

“I’m having a migraine,” Tony put his drama face on “And I was really hoping my boyfriend would take a look at it.” 

"We’re busy discussing medical improvements.” the doctor turned his attention back to the other.

Tony looked at them and saw the bored one hiding a smile when he rolled his eyes.

“You don’t understand,” Tony coughed “I want my doctor boyfriend to check up on me and I think it’s best if you leave the two of us alone before I make you.” 

The man clearly annoyed, looked at them one more time, sighing and writing something on a piece of paper before giving to the other. “Call me.” was the last thing he said before leaving. 

“Men nowadays have no respect for people’s relationships!” Tony said taking a seat in front of the doctor who laughed and murmured a thank you.

“Anthony Stark,” he offered his hand “But you can call me Tony.” 

“I know who you are,” he nodded and shook Tony’s hand “Doctor Stephen Strange.” 

“Can I call you Stephen? I mean, we’re dating for crying out loud.” Tony joked earning another soft laugh from the doctor.

“What about your migraine..”

“Oh, I’m better already!”

“Really? I’d never know.”

“I can call your friend back if it suits you.”

“Please, no!” Stephen ran his hands through his hair “That was torture” 

Tony smirked and inclined in his direction. “So, Stephen, did you come here with someone?”

“Actually, yes.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Tony adjusted his posture “I didn’t mean to..” he was about to keep apologizing when Stephen started laughing. “What?”

“I came with my best friend, Doctor Christine Palmer.” 

“Oh”

Tony petted the man’s shoulder “And why are you laughing at me.”

“You looked like a kicked puppy.”

“I’ll have you know I’m a great puppy,” Stephen laughed harder “So that means I can buy you a drink?”

“The drinks are free.” Tony looked at him dramatically. 

“You know what I’m talking about!” 

“Are you inviting me for a date, Stark?”

“It depends on you saying yes or no.”

“Maybe.”

“So maybe I’m inviting you out,” Tony grabbed two drinks from the waiter passing by “Don’t make me beg, doc, I have migraines.” 

Stephen laughed, taking the drink. “Thank you.” 

They stood there, talking to each other for a while, the engineer was getting funnier and funnier just to make the doctor laugh even more, until they saw Pepper approaching them and calling Tony to meet someone.

“I guess that’s my cue.”

“Shame.”

Tony smiled and wrote his number on a paper before sliding it into Stephen’s pocket. 

“You can call me when you decide on an answer about that date.”

“You bet on it.”

“Well, don’t be a stranger.” Stephen rolled his eyes at the joke and Tony left with a smile on his face. 

______________

Present (2023)

Stephen woke up crying and decided to stay awake for as long as his body would take.

“Wong, I’m busy.” he told when he heard knocks on the door.

“Stephen, open up.” he sighed when he heard his best friend voice, Christine, on the other side. He unlocked the door. 

Christine took a good look at him before sighing and giving the man a hug. He was getting tired of people pitting him but he was pitting himself so he couldn’t be a hypocrite. 

“You didn’t have to come.” the doctor told her while opening the book he was reading again.

“Wong told me you’re not taking care of yourself.”

“Wong’s a bitch.”

“Look at the bag under your eyes!” she shuffled “And you’re skinner if that’s even possible.”

“You don’t understand,” he lowered his tone “I can’t sleep.”

“Of course you can,” he looked awfully at her “Talk to me, Stephen.” 

“Every time I close my eyes all I can see it’s him and it hurts,” he took a deep breath “God, it hurts.” 

“Stephen..”

“You don’t understand because you didn’t see how he looked at me!” Stephen notices he’s crying now, tears tearing down his face “He doesn’t know who I am! He freaked out when I was near Peter and Harley! Our children, for fuck’s sake! He’s my husband and he thinks I’m some lunatic and I can’t find a counter spell and it hurts to be alive! It hurts to breath in a world where he’s not with me!” 

He was sobbing so loud, Christine just embraced him, running her hands through his hair, whispering to remember him to breath. 

“I’m so sorry, Stephen.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any typos and hope you like it!

Present (2023)

Tony woke up feeling happy. He took a shower and took his time sipping his coffee and reading the news on his phone. Tonight he was hosting family game night! Nothing could ruin his mood, he’d have the kids and his best friends around to play board games and have a great time. He was trying to remember the last time they played together but he only remembered when he didn’t have the kids around. Well, it wasn’t unlikely his memory fails him so he went to work. 

Rhodey and Tony were working together this time, the engineer throwing jokes from time to time, making Rhodey rolls his eyes.

“So you’re in a good mood today.”

Tony nodded and smiled. “Today is game night!” 

“True”

“You and Carol are coming, right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Tones.” Rhodey smiled back at him. 

They spent the next minutes working in a comfortable silence before Tony getting up from his seat. “I gotta go talk to Pete.” 

”Do you really have to or are you just trying to avoid work, Tony?”

He faked shocked “I’m wounded, Platypus.” he smirked “I would never do that to you.” 

“Oh sure, and Carol Danvers is not the boss of me.”

“Rhodey, she’s even the boss of me, let’s not set the bar that low, shall we?”

“Fair enough.” Both men chuckled. 

“Oh but before I go,” Tony turned to face his friend again “I found a bunch of documents signed with a horrible handwriting I only managed to figure out a “S.S.” do you know who might be? He has the same clearance as I do so I’m having a hard time understanding why I can’t find his name or this person or why he was signing documents I was supposed to sign.” 

They both felt silent. Rhodey trying to come up with a good fucking excuse. Carol should have been there. She’d know what to do.

“I think it was a guy I fired some time ago..” 

“What?”

“Weren’t you going after your son? Let me deal with that.” Rhodey rushed to grab the papers from Tony’s hand avoiding as much as he could the other eyes. 

Tony looked like he was gonna say something but chose not to, to Rhodey’s relief, he just sighed and went looking for Peter. 

Tony found Peter oddly enough in the medical department.

“Pete?”

“Hn..,” Peter turned to look at Tony “Oh hey, dad!”

“Today I’m not mom?” 

“Only Harley calls you that.” 

“This a lie and you know it,” Tony rolled his eyes “I still don’t know where you got that from, like who the fuck would dad be then,” he got closer to the kid “Also, who the fuck put you to work in the med area?” 

Peter widened his eyes like he just got caught but shrugged it away. “You did?” 

“Wanna try that again?”

“I’m serious,” Peter continued and called out to one of the employees walking by “Hey Johnny, haven’t I told you how my dad allowed me to collab with you guys in here?”

“Yes, doctor Str-“

“That’ll be enough, Johnny, thank you.” Peter cut him off “Told you. Dad allowed me.” he looked innocently back at Tony.

“I don’t remember that.”

“It only means you’re getting old” Peter whispered and Tony looked scandalized. 

“You’re grounded. No lab time with me for a month!”

“I got my own lab for that, you know.” 

“You’re grounded forever.” Peter laughed “And don’t be late for tonight.”

“I won’t.” 

“Good. Do you know where your brother is?”

“Last time I checked Harley was playing in the cafeteria.” 

Tony nodded, whispered an “I love you, smart ass.” and left, leaving the youngest feeling kind of lonely. 

Tony checked a couple of things before joining Harley at the cafeteria. 

“Hey, mom.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Hello, child.”

“I’m not a kid!” 

“Yes, you are.” Tony smirked “Did you already pick what we’re playing tonight?” 

“Monopoly!” 

“Oh so that only means I’m gonna beat your asses tonight.” 

“That’s why you’re pairing up with me this time.”

“Pairing up?” Tony looked at his son “We’re in five, kid, we can play in pairs, that wouldn’t be fair.” Tony said and saw Harley expression changing in matter of seconds.

“I forgot,” he whispered, scratched the back of his neck “You could always get a boyfriend to even up.”

“You wish.” Tony laughed when Harley pouted, grabbing the console from the boy’s hands “Now I’m gonna win this game for you.” 

“You’re gonna lose it all!”

“You don’t trust me?”

“Obviously not!” 

They spent the next hour playing and arguing on who’s the better player. 

They went home in the afternoon, and when night fell, Carol and Rhodey arrived, so they were all gathered around in the living room. Peter and Harley grabbing plates for pizzas while Rhodes and Carol were sitting on cushions on the floor and Tony were spatted on the couch. 

Carol flipped the bird when Tony made his next move and built another hotel, she threw her hands up “That’s impossible, you’re cheating!” 

“Carol, honey,” Tony was CEO mode on “I’m just that good.” 

“I hate you.” Carol put out her tongue and Tony did the same, making Rhodey rolls his eyes and the kids laugh. 

“I can’t believe my best friend and my wife are more of children than the children in this house!” 

“Hey!” Peter and Harley shouted outraged. 

The five of them kept on playing, Tony was now sitting on the floor next to Carol.

Harley was about to roll the dices again when they all stopped to look at Tony, who was now humming unconsciously to a classical music. 

“Is this Bach?” Rhodey asked.

“I think so?” Tony arched an eyebrow “Why?”

“Where did you hear that, Tony?” Carol looked at him apprehensive.

“What kind of garbage question is that?” he looked annoyed “It was just one of those songs that stick in your head and you have to sing it out loud so they go away.” he got up “You guys are fucking weird sometimes, I’m grabbing more popcorn.” he left to the kitchen.

“What was that?” Peter whispered. 

“Do you think..” Harley begin visibly shaken “Do you think he’s remembering?” Carol shrugged, none of them knew the answer.

“I hope so.” She said and Rhodey interlocked their fingers, comforting her. 

“I’m back!” Tony shouted behind making them jump in scare and he laughed “Jeez, you okay guys?” 

“We were distracted.” Rhodey told him.

“Sure,” he put the popcorn in the corner of the coffee table and sit back “Now I’m gonna win this game.” 

Carol rolled her eyes again. “Cheating, I’d so to.”

“For the last time, Carol, I’m CEO of the biggest tech company in the world I don’t have to cheat in Monopoly for fuck’s sake-“


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it :)

Present (2023)

Wong sighed annoyed and put his book aside “Stephen, do you mind answering your phone?”

“Hm?” Stephen grabbed his phone on the nightstand and saw Peter’s name blinking on the screen. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” he whispered excusing himself to take the call.

“Hey, Pete.”

“Hi, dad!”

“Is everything okay?”

"Oh yeah, I’m just calling to ask you a favor,” he begun “I’m having some trouble with the Medical Department now that you can.... be there and I really wanna your help.” 

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Can you come by the penthouse? I have lots of papers and I’m gonna lose them all if I have to go by the Sanctum.”!

“Peter...”

“Pretty pleaaaase!” he whined and even tho Stephen couldn’t see his face he knows his kid is doing that puppy face he got from Tony.

He sighed defeated.

“Fine, I just have some things to finish over here and I’ll be there at four, sounds good?” 

“Yay, thanks dad.” Peter exclaimed “I’ll see you later, love you.” and hung up. 

Stephen took a deep breathe before knocking on the door, that opened a few seconds later.

“Oh, it’s you.” That’s how Tony greeted him. It’ll never stop hurting, Stephen thought.

“Uh, good evening, Mister Stark.” the doctor began “Is Peter around? He asked me for some help that’s why I’m here.” 

“Of course he asked.” Tony whines “He’s not here right now.”

“Oh, could you please tell him I came by then?” 

“Is Stephen, right?” he nodded “You can come in if you want, Peter’s not gonna take long I suppose.” 

“Are you sure?” he asked and Tony nodded, giving Stephen some space to enter the penthouse. 

Tony sat on the couch and grabbed his popcorn again. “So, do you like Friends?” he asked while pressing start on an episode again. 

“Yes, I think I’ve seen this show a million times already.” Stephen hold back a smile when he heard the engineering laughing.

They sat there for a while watching and laughing and for a moment there Stephen though he had his old life back. Here with his husband watching tv, reality felt like home again. 

“Does your husband like Friends?” Tony asked out of nowhere bringing Stephen back to the real world. 

He nodded, coughing trying to control the lump on his throat, he answered quietly. “It’s his favorite show.”

“So he has a great taste.” Tony smiled. 

They went back to watching it. Stephen doesn’t know how long they stood there watching episode after episode when he heard the door opening. He turned his head listening to a couple of voices coming from the front door. 

“Pete, I’m telling you this was an awful idea.” Harley was scolding him while they crossed the room then noticing the two older men sitting on the sofa. 

“Oh hey, dad!” Peter said and did a face when he felt Harley elbowing him “And Stephen.” he corrected. 

“You’re late, Peter, I didn’t raise you like this.” Tony said and the younger rolled his eyes while Harley tried not to laugh. 

“Sorry! I had to help Harley with something.” he said receiving a look from his brother.

“That’s okay, I can help you now.” Stephen cut the tension and Peter nodded taking them to another room.

Stephen spent the rest of the day helping Peter with Stark Industries business which included him signing a bunch of documents that required his signature and telling Peter that “No, you’re not the Head of the Med Department, your mom already gave you the Tech part, stop asking.” 

“Do you need anything else?”

“No, I think we’re good. Uncle Rhodey said he’ll help me hide your signature from mom.”

Stephen smiled and brushed the kid’s hair, making him groan a bit. Wong called saying he needed him urgently so he got up, said goodbye to his family like they were just acquaintances and left with a hollow heart. 

Later that night, after Peter and Harley went to bed, Tony was cleaning their mess in the living room when he went to grab a cup on the floor, he noticed some shiny things laying there.

He put the mess aside and took the things from the floor. Two rings. Wedding rings. He noticed something written inside them and squeezed his eyes trying to read. 

“How long will I love you?” was engraved in one of them and Tony took his time appreciating the handwriting that looked a lot like his and grabbed the other ring.

“Only time will tell.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it and happy holidays!!

Past

"Steph, wake up.” Tony whispered in the sorcerer’s ears and got some of his messy hair off the face of his husband, giving him a kiss on his cheek and smirking when he heard the man grumping. 

“Hmm, five more minutes.” Stephen said in that low baritone that always sent goosebumps to the engineer, covering his head with a blanket. 

“Stephen,” Tony smiled again e pushed the cover off his face “You promised you’d help us with the Christmas preps” 

“It’s too early.” he opened only one of his eyes and pulled Tony to his embrace, laying Tony’s head on his chest. 

“You have exactly two minutes to meet me downstairs or I’m gonna start cooking breakfast and all of you will have to eat my food without a complaint.” Tony threw a pillow at his husband’s and left the room.

Stephen sighed and asked JARVIS for the time in which the AI replied “Good morning, Doctor Strange. It’s exactly 7h30 and Boss has already burnt a pancake. Mister Parker and Mister Keener are well awake in their bedrooms and asked me to tell you that they will only leave their beds when they hear your presence in the kitchen.” That made the doctor laugh, finishing his morning routine. When he got to the kitchen, Tony was making coffee, so he got closer and hugged him from behind and giving a kiss on his neck “Morning.” 

“Morning,” Tony smiled and turned his face to give a peck on the man’s lips “Do you want some coffee?” the engineer then gave him a cup when he nodded.

After a couple more minutes, Peter and Harley enter the kitchen and sit by the table with the two men. 

“Morning.” they said in unison.

“Good morning, I make you pancakes.” Tony said and put the plates in front of the boys who were clearly making a disgusted face.

The kids noticed Stephen trying to hide a laugh behind his cup so they tried a bite.

“You know what? I don’t think I’m that hungry.” Harley said pushing his place far away and Peter nodded doing the same. 

Tony frowned looking at the boys and crossed his arms on his chest when he heard Stephen laughing loud.

“My food is not that bad and my pancakes are excellent!” he pouted like one of the kids.

“You know how to make an incredible coffee, love.” Stephen got up and put a kiss on the shorter’s forehead.

“The machine does it!” Tony exclaimed earning another round of laughter from everyone “You know what? Starve to death, I don’t care” he sit at the table drinking his own coffee.

The boys looked at Stephen in a cry for help in which he complied, making more pancakes and putting in their plates a couple minutes after. 

“Kiss ass” Tony murmured and rolled eyes.

After they were done with breakfast, Peter and Harley went to SI because Pepper wanted to fix some things before everyone went on holidays so Stephen and Tony sat comfortably on the couch. 

“Hey”

“Hi.” Stephen smiled and put an arm around Tony’s waist. 

“You know it’s our second holiday together since we got married,” Tony smiled and ran his fingers through Stephen’s hair “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling blessed,” the doctor pulled Tony closer and gave him a peck on his lips “I hope we have many more to come.” 

“Me too,” he nodded getting comfortable in the other’s embrace “Carol and Rhodey are coming over later and he said he’s helping you in the kitchen.” 

“And what will you and Carol do?” Stephen arched an eyebrow.

“Hun,, give moral support?” Tony made a innocent face and bit his lips in a smile. 

“You’re unbelievable.”

“But you love me”

“You’re lucky.” Stephen said giving the man another kiss. 

____________

“I get it!” Harley shouted crossing the room to open the door “Aunty Carol!” the boy smiled and hugged her “If you want, I can put your presents in the tree, uncle Jim.”

“So you can just figure who’s my secret Santa? I know you kid.” the Colonel smirked and both of them joined the room.

Harley sat back with Peter again, crossing his arms and making a face.

“You didn’t get it, right?” when the young man nodded, Peter just laughed it loud. 

Rhodey and Carol put their presents by the tree and greeted the hosts. 

“You are seriously not gonna help?” Rhodey crossed his arms.

Tony and Carol sat on the couch smirking “Well, none of us know how to cook but if you want a burnt chicken, I think Carol and I can manage.” Stephen just rolled his eyes at them and followed James to the kitchen. 

“We could pick some Christmas movies for our marathon so they can’t say we haven’t done anything.” Carol said a tone louder so both men could hear them from the kitchen.

“You’re awful! I hope you choose good movies at least!” They heard Rhodey screaming back.

“Die Hard!” Tony shouted.

“Anthony, no!” Stephen bite back. 

Rhodes and Stephen spent half of the evening cooking dinner, from time to time they had to kick Harley and Peter out of kitchen for trying to steal food.

When night fell, the family was gathered in the room watching movies Tony and Carol selected. 

“Can we exchange gifts now?” Peter pouted looking at his now so parents.

“We haven’t even had dinner yet!” Stephen exclaimed but gave in as soon as Tony was looking as excited as the kids. Those damn chocolate eyes. 

“Really?” Stephen laughed when he saw his presents. A “May the Coffee Be with You” mug from the kids and the billionaire of a husband he has, gave him a real size Stormtrooper. If he had a fanboy moment for his favorite saga no one had to know. 

They spent some minutes exchanging gifts, Stephen got Tony a ring, but not any ring, he told the story of how he travelled to another dimension to get the stone craved on it. How that stone is an unbreakable vow and proof that their love would be recognized through all the universes. 

They had a nice dinner together and the food was excellent as expected from the men. A little past one in the morning, the couple said their goodbyes and Carol hugged each one of them before leaving. They went back to watching The Grinch and Tony smiled when he noticed Peter was sleeping on his brother’s shoulder who was also sleeping.

“Steph?” Tony whispered looking at the man.

“Hun?”

“Have you ever thought about us having a kid of our own?” Tony saw his husband frowning and looking at the teenagers sleeping soundlessly on the couch.

“Yes, in the future,” Stephen whispered now looking at his husband as well “I’m really happy with the two children who chose us now.” 

“Me too,” Tony fondly smiled and gave him a quick kiss “Merry Christmas, darling.” 

“Merry Christmas.” Stephen smiled and embraced his husband.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it :)

Present (2023)

Stephen was at the library again, sincerely he had stopped counting how many times Wong had a fight with him or called Christine to try to get him out of there. The man quickly scanned the pages of the books trying to find some counter spell that would help him fix what he‘d done, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair for the third time, turning another page of the probably fifty book.

"It’s not possible that you have nothing" Stephen grumbled and ran a hand over his face, stopping when his eyes stopped on a spell in the book. A forbidden one. Wong had already warned him about them sometime ago, but at the moment it seemed like it was the only way out, so he didn't have much of a choice.

Stephen was getting ready to open a portal when he heard the library door opening, he didn't have to look back to know it was Wong who was behind him.

“Stephen, what are you going to do?" Wong asked.

"Whatever it takes to get him back" Stephen speaks quickly in an almost whisper and passes through the portal, closing it behind him. 

Wong crossed his arms and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He would definitely call Carol and Christine, this man would be de death of him.

————

"You understand our currency trading, don't you?" The creature asked.

Stephen nodded and took a breath. "Yes.”

"Great" The creature said again, passing through another portal with him. "So Stephen, what exactly are you looking for?"

“I did a spell in a moment of desperation and now I can't find a way to reverse it without hurting a very important person" Stephen swore he saw the creature smile slightly and he swears it was one of the most bizarre things he’s ever seen in life.

"I see, this way" Stephen was guided to the place and the creature opened some kind of door, even though he’s Sorcerer Supreme, he’s never used to the creepy things the universe puts in his way. “I can't go in, now it's up to you, off you go, Sorcerer.”

Stephen took another deep breath before entering the room, he was starting to wonder if that had been a good idea but now wasn’t the time to back down. 

“So, Strange" A woman said as they took the man to some kind of throne room. “Are you here to reverse a spell?"

"I am.” 

"And how much of your soul are you willing to sell for that?"

Stephen closed his eyes and sighed, he needed to do that, he wanted to, because of Tony. He shook his head slightly and looked back at the woman. “Enough.”

She stared at Stephen for a while, he tried to look away but it looked like something was holding his gaze on hers. The woman approached the man a little and smiled sideways.

“I want the part of your soul that belongs to Tony Stark" She said at once and the doctor felt his throat close.

“I..." Stephen tried to say and closed his hands quickly trying to control the sudden trembles in his hands, shaking his head, he stood up. "No.” 

"It's my price, Sorcerer."

“I can’t and won’t do that.” Stephen walked to the door, “Well, I'm sorry to waste your time then" but two creatures - which he swears weren’t there when he entered - stood in front of him, preventing his passage.

“You came here to make a deal doctor, so you’re gonna do it.” 

"I'm not gonna save him for me so he can watch himself losing me." Stephen hissed, lowering his voice. 

"Then this only will end up in your death." The woman broke into another smile and motioned to the creatures behind him.

Before he opened his mouth to say anything he felt a pain on the side of his body, he took his hand to the place and grunted. "What-"

“I told you so" she turned and walked away from him the same minute the creatures started attacking Stephen, sometimes with magic and sometimes with their own paws.

Stephen was unable to keep up with everything that happened in the next few minutes, he was busy trying his best to defend himself instead of attacking, he really didn't want to fight with black market creatures, who used black magic from the universe but he really was getting tired. He was the Sorcerer Supreme nonetheless.

With a flick of his wrists, the creatures fell down on his feet. Enough foreplay, he thought as he was trying to get blood out of his shoes. The woman mercenary nowhere to be seen. He sighed. That went to shit pretty quickly.

He was feeling pretty defeated so he doesn't know how but at some point he managed to open a portal straight to his room, he didn't want to have to explain what he tried to do-but-didn’t-happen-anyways to anyone, at least not now. He went through the portal and closed it quickly, as soon as he put his foot in the room, he took his hand again to the side of his body, he would take care of that. Later. Now he needed some sleep. 

Stephen lay on the bed and muttered under his breath, he didn't know he needed it so much, but as soon as he started to feel his eyes getting heavy he also heard the door opening.

“Seriously Wong, I just need to take a nap and I swear-" Stephen stopped talking as soon as he looked up and Carol Danvers was looking at him with a not very friendly face. Wong that traitor bitch.

“So, are you gonna start explaining what did you do?" She said crossing her arms.

Stephen sighed. This was going to be a long and painful day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it

Present (2023)

After Stephen changed, he and Carol walked into the living room, Stephen could feel his friend's eyes on his back and in that minute he decided he would rather face ten of the creatures that attacked him earlier than an angry Carol Danvers. Stephen let out another breath when the two arrived at the place and he saw Christine with Wong.

“You're hurt” Christine said when the man sat next to her on the couch, bringing her fingers to his cheek and making him move away a little, making a face.

“He wouldn't be if he just listened to me.” Wong said as he crossed his arms.

“Speaking of which, Stephen, can you please start explaining?" Carol said, sitting on an armchair.

Stephen sighed and started explaining what had happened in the past few hours, how he had found the spell and how he was willing to sell his soul to get Tony back and that it had gone really wrong, when he finished his story, the room felt heavy. 

Christine sighed beside him and Stephen turned his face to get a look at his friend.

“You have no idea how much I'm holding on to not punch you in the face right now" his former colleague grunted.

“What exactly went wrong?" Carol asked, leaning a little in the chair.

“They... they asked for the part of my soul that belongs to Tony" he looked away at his hands, “If I had accepted it would belong to them and even if one day, Tony get his memory back, forgive me and we get back together, it wouldn't work"

Stephen heard Carol sigh and felt the vacant space next to him sink in next, feeling the woman lay her head on his shoulder.

“Why didn't you ask for our help?" Christine asked.

“Because I chose to do this and now I have to fix it, or at least try it" Stephen narrowed his eyes.

“Well, the next time you decide to sell your soul to some strange woman, at least let us know before" It was Carol's turn to speak.

“I still think that if he had heard me, none of this would have happened.” Wong said.

“Wong!" The women spoke together. Stephen shook his head and gave a weak smile, at least he was sure these three would always be with him.

They still spent some time trying to at least cheer Stephen up before Christine had to leave because of a medical emergency and Carol came along claiming that she was already late to have lunch with Rhodey.

Stephen narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Wong was still staring at him.

“What?" Stephen said.

“You hungry?" Wong asked.

Stephen laughed at the question and shook his head, standing up. "You know you can just ask me to go buy you a sandwich, right?"

“I didn't want to be rude" Wong grunted and rolled his eyes.

“Aham" Stephen smiled perhaps for the first time in weeks and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm hungry too, so I'll get it for both of us"

Stephen was very tired and his body still hurt a little, so he decided to open a portal to the street closest to the diner, while he walked to the place he thought his mother would probably scold him for not eating right but soon after, he shook his head, he really didn't need any more reasons to be sad.

A few minutes later Stephen was already waiting for his orders while leafing through some magazine on the counter.

“Stephen Strange?" The attendant said placing the snacks on the counter.

“Hm?" Stephen raised his face and took some bills out of his pocket, handing it to the man next. "Thanks.” As soon as the man approached the door, someone came in and bumped him, causing him to drop his food.

“Oh my God!” Stephen raised his face as soon as he heard the voice, automatically changing his posture.

“Fuck!" Tony whispered and looked at the snacks that were now on the floor, looking up at Stephen next. "Are you okay? I'm sorry for that, I’m definitely gonna start paying more attention to things" he chuckled nervously.

“It's okay" Stephen was startled when Tony pulled him by the arm to the nearest table.

“No, I'm going to buy you another one and you will wait here" Tony said. "What did you order, a cheeseburger?"

“Hm no, I'm vegan so..." Stephen held himself back from smiling when he saw Tony's reaction.

“Ah, right, sorry again" Tony ran a hand over the back of his neck and shook his head. "And the other one?” 

“I think it can be anything."

Tony nodded and went to the counter to place orders, then immediately returned to the table and sat across from Stephen.

“So..." Tony said, tapping his fingers on the table. "How you doing?"

Stephen gave a small laugh and straightened up. "Fine."

Tony nodded and stared at Stephen, causing the man to look away.

“You were helping Peter, weren't you?"

“Yes," Stephen whispered.

“He keeps talking about you, sometimes I think he loves you more than he loves me"

“I highly doubt it" Stephen laughed and looked back at the man. "How's he doing?"

“He's fine, he's been busy with things" Tony said.

Stephen nodded. "He's a good boy"

“Yep, I can't say the same thing about Harley, that boy is going to make me bald" Tony laughed softly.

Stephen smiled again, he loved to see how Tony's eyes sparkle when he talks about the boys.

As soon as the attendant brought their orders, Tony's cell phone rang, the man looked at him and then got up, picking up his things.

“I need to go, I'm too late for a date" Tony said in a hurry already heading towards the door "Sorry again"

Stephen felt his heart sink as he listened to the man, he took things and left the place, opening a portal and going through it.

“Here" Stephen said when he left Wong's snack in front of him, then went back to his room and lay down.

Stephen had never been so sorry for anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it :)

Present (2023)

Tony went straight to his room as soon as he got home, throwing himself on the bed and letting out a tired sigh. The man took his phone out of the black jeans and ran his eyes over his contacts, clicking on Rhodey's name next, he put him on speaker as he get out of his street clothes.

“Hey, Tones" The colonel said cheerful from the other line.

“Hi, Rhodey. How was your day?" Tony asked.

“It was as usual, Carol made me marathon The Mandalorian with her" they shared a laugh when he heard Carol muttering something to his best friend. "And how was your date?"

“Did Carol put you up to this?”

“You know she worries about you.” he let out a breath “But I’m curious too.”

"Strange" Tony blew out a breath.

“Why? I thought you said the guy was nice.”

“He is!" Tony laid down, “But I started to feel weird, like I was doing something wrong"

The line went silent for few seconds. 

“This is weird" Rhodey said almost in a whisper, “Are you sure he didn't do anything that made you uncomfortable?"

“Yes," Tony muttered under his breath, “I found that guy who is helping Peter with the medical stuff, today.” 

"Stephen?"

“How do you know his name?"

“Peter talks about him all the time," Rhodey said way too quickly, “Did he do something? Maybe you were uncomfortable because you ran into him.”

“First of all, you need to stop with all this questions about my safety I’m almost 50,” he chuckles and continues “And actually, I literally ran into him.” 

“What?”

“After the date, I went to Peter’s favorite diner get the boys something to eat, I ran into him and dropped his sandwich so obviously, I had to pay him another and we talked for a bit.”

"This is very much like you, you know? Carol’s always saying how clumsy you are.” 

“Hey! I was distracted" Tony protested and both men laughed, “But I felt strangely comfortable around him"

"Yeah? The guy looks cool," Rhodey said and Tony was glad he couldn’t see he was giving him the eye roll. 

“I still don't like him, I don't trust him and the things he does"

“He was a doctor.”

“I am a doctor.” Tony pouted.

“Not a real one.” 

“Of course I invented the PhD, I’m really that smart hun” the engineer sarcastically snorted and he could hear his friend sigh loudly.

"Peter likes him.”

“Rhodey, he likes everyone." Tony said.

_____________

Peter and Harley almost fell off their beds when JARVIS ' voice was present in the room.

“Mr.Stark had an encounter with Doctor Stark today.”

“What?" The boys said in unison, both looking at each other. "What happened?" Peter asked.

“And JARVIS, please if mom asks about dad pretend you’ve never heard his name before.”

“Of course, Mr Keener.” JARVIS told them then, “He just said he dropped his sandwich" Harley started laughing, “and that while they talked he felt comfortable" The two boys cracked a smile.

“Thank you, JARVIS!" Harley said.

“I gotta tell this to dad!! He’ll be glad!" Peter said happily pulling Harley up on the bed as they started jumping on it.

“Pete, what if he's remembering-" the older boy stopped talking when he heard the door open, making him startle and fall to the floor.

“Are you two okay?" Tony asked putting his head into the room, narrowing his eyes when he saw one of them on the ground. "Harley, what are you doing?"

“Hm, looking for a spider!" He turned to look at the man, “It scared Pete.”

“Is that why you yelled?" They nodded fast and Tony crossed his arms. "And since when is Peter afraid of spiders?"

“That specific one scared me," Peter ran a hand over the back of his neck, “It was very frightening.”

“Okaaay?" Tony sighed and shook his head not buying a second of it but letting it slide anyways, “When you two decide to stop the shenanigans and come down to eat, I brought food.”

“Thank you, we love you!" Peter shouted as the man was leaving the room and looked at Harley, shaking his head excitedly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it and stay safe!

Present (2023)

Peter and Harley had asked Tony to take them to Stephen's, so now the three of them were in the car, the two boys distractedly fiddling with their phones while Tony was watching the road.

Tony sighed and parked the car, pressing his fingers into his eyelids, “We arrived" making Peter and Harley look confused. “You can call me when you wanna go home and I’ll come get you"

“Ok, mom. We love you," Harley said, nodding.

—————

Peter and Harley were now lying on Stephen's couch while he was in an armchair reading, the boys looked at each other and dressed themselves on the couch, the two of them turning to the older man.

“Dad," Peter said.

“Hmmm?" Stephen said without taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

“Do you know who left us here? Tony.” Harley said excitedly.

Stephen looked up to look at them, then narrowed his eyes. "I figured."

“No, you don't understand" he grunted, shaking his head.

“What?" Stephen decided to close the book, placing it on the table and crossing his arms.

“We asked him to bring us here" Peter said and looked at his brother, continuing as soon as the other nodded. "But we never gave him his address, he didn't even ask"

They saw Stephen's expression change from confusion to sadness quickly.

“Wasn't here where you lived when you started dating?" Harley asked quietly.

Stephen nodded and sighed softly. "Yes..."

“Do you think he’s remembering?"

Stephen shook his head and leaned in the chair, resting his face in his hands. "I dont know..”

————

Tony, Carol and Rhodey were sitting watching some movie that Rhodey chose after he claimed that they always watched the same movie every time.

Tony sighed, causing the couple to look at him.

“What happened?" Carol asked.

“Peter and Harley asked me to take them to that doctor today"

“AND?" Rhodey said, grumbling when Carol elbowed him lightly.

“I took them but I have no idea how I got there because I had a migraine" Tony said and Carol surreptitiously pressed her fingers to Rhodey's arm.

“Is it still hurting?" Rhodey asked, adjusting himself to face his friend.

“Hmmm no, which is really weird" Tony whispered the last part.

“I'm sure it was nothing, Tones" Carol ran a hand through her friend's hair.

Tony nodded and they spent the next few hours watching movies until he got a message from Peter.

————

Tony grunted as soon as he parked the car in front of the house, closing his eyes. "What the—" The man was interrupted by Harley showing up at the window.

“Hey, mom" he said and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the older man. "Are you okay?"

“Uhum, just with a headache-" Tony was interrupted again, this time by Peter who appeared beside Harley.

“Are you in pain? I'm going to call Stephen"

“No need" But it was too late, Peter had already run into the ex doctor's house. "Why is he like that?" Tony asked Harley, who shrugged.

“He’s exactly like dad.” 

Tony was startled when Stephen appeared at his window, then rolled his eyes.

“Peter said you have a headache" Stephen said.

“Hmmm yes, but it will pass" Tony made a noise in his throat and grunted. "He's exaggerating"

“Have you been sleeping?" Tony rolled his eyes again but Stephen was already checking him up, asking him to look up and down.

“Yes" Tony saw Stephen squint, making him sigh. "Kind of."

Stephen nodded and held out a medicine in Tony's direction.

“Is that any magic pills?" Tony narrowed his eyes and took them, turning it around in his hand.

Stephen let out a soft laugh that made Tony look at the man again. "It is a normal medicine, take it if the pain doesn't improve"

Tony continued to stare at the man and realized that the color of his eyes were not the same color as when they met, then he shook his head and cleared his throat. "Okay, um, thanks"

Stephen nodded and straightened up, giving Peter a final hug.

“If he doesn't get better, call me" Stephen whispered in the boy's ear and he nodded quickly, running to the car.


End file.
